El bosque del demonio
by mai leonhart
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra con una misteriosa persona que oculta los misterios de un bosque maldito. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Era un día caluroso como otros días de verano, pero este día era distinto a los anteriores ya que minutos antes una cruenta batalla se había producido no muy lejos en el lugar de la que se encontraba Sasuke, el último descendiente de la familia Uhicha, ahora convertido en ronin tras la muerte de su señor.

La batalla había sido ocurrida como muchas otras a causa de la búsqueda de poder, y como siempre las perdidas ocasionadas eran normalmente, vidas humanas, guerreros que habían sido entrenados como único fin entregar su vida a su señor. Morir o deshonra esas eran sus únicas opciones, y la segunda jamás era una opción.

Sasuke llevaba años sin ser el guerrero de ningún señor a causa de que sus ideales, aunque realmente lo que deseaba era buscar algo con que divertirse, tal vez una aventura, pero no encontraba nada en concreto. Por lo que se dedicaba principalmente a vagabundear de un lado a otro, parando de vez en cuando para ver las consecuencias producidas por buscar el interés propio. Su única pertenencia que ahora llevaba consigo era una vieja espada perteneciente de su familia.

Siempre era el mismo espectáculo, un campo de batalla llena de cuerpos mutilados, siendo estos comido por los cuervos y animales carroñeros.

Por lo que pensó que no era un mal sitio para parar y comer algo, aunque sus reservas de comida que llevaba consigo estaban casi a su fin. Para la noche tendría que buscar un lugar en la que descansar, tal vez una casa abandonada sería un buen lugar, siempre y cuando no estuviese ya lleno de ratas.

Se sentó sobre una piedra cerca del cadáver sin brazos de un samurai. Y sacó, dos bolas de arroz, no era una comida que se pudiese decir completa pero algo era algo. Cogió una de ellas y dejó la otra sobre la roca.

Solo pudo dar un bocado ya que al segundo se vio obligado a sacar su Katana de su funda.

- **¿Qué quieres?** – interrogó Sasuke apuntando con su espada la yugular de su oponente.

El hombre se encontraba tras el, tenía el pelo marrón y un par de dibujos a los lados de la cara de color rojo.

- **Tu comida**.

El pelinegro miró fijamente al hombre, estaba desaliñado y tenía aspecto de no comer algo en varios días por lo que decidió hacer lo mas conveniente.

Apartó la katana y la clavó sobre la otra bola de arroz que se encontraba sobre la piedra para después entregárselo al hombre hambriento.

- **¿Me lo das?** – dijo dubitativo, no era normal que alguien entregase comida a otra persona, no sin una lucha.

- **Si quieres lo coges, sino te largas y me dejas en paz**.

Antes de que tuviera ni que pudiera repetírselo el pelimarrón cogió la bola y se lo comió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero no se lo acabó sino que con su último trozo en sus manos silbó, llamando así a su perro, Akamaru.

- **Toma** – extendió el último trozo de comida que tenía.

Al acabar se inclinó en frente de Sasuke el cual todavía no había acabado de comer.

- **Me llamo Kiba y este es mi compañero, Akamaru**. – señaló al pequeño perro blanco, el cual tras comer se había colocado sobre la cabeza de su amo.

Sasuke no se mostraba interesado en lo que le estaba diciéndole aquella persona tan extraña. Después de todo, solo le había entregado ese trozo de comida ya que, le pareció que su causa de luchar era mas interesante que la de esas personas que ahora se encontraba en sus pies muertes por obedecer ordenes.

- **¿A dónde te diriges?**

- **A la aldea mas cercana**. – dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al camino que había cerca para así continuar con su viaje.

- **¿Qué te parece que como agradecimiento por la comida te llevo hasta ella?**

- **No**.

- **¿eh? ¿Por qué?**

- **No quiero**.

- **Pues te voy a acompañar igualmente**. – se adelantó a la marcha del pelinegro quedando justo delante del.

- **Haz lo que quieras**. – tuvo que resignarse, después de todo no era tan malo caminar acompañado por una vez.

El camino fue tranquilo hasta que se encontraron en mitad de un cruce, esta se dividía en dos caminos una llevaba por un bosque y el otro rodeaba el bosque. Era lógico que la gente evitase el camino que llevaba por el bosque ya que en ella las emboscadas por bandidos y ladrones eran mas comunes que en un camino sin que nada dificultase la visión de posibles ataques. Pero también era cierto que por el bosque se acortaba el tiempo.

- **¿Por donde?** – señaló Kiba con su dedo.

- **Por el bosque**.

No pudieron caminar ya que se tuvieron que poner en guardia al ver como en la entrada del bosque una luz se movía de un lado al otro, acercándose cada vez mas a la entrada. Y al poco también se comenzó a oír el tintineo de una especie de cascabel. Lo que provoco que el pequeño Akamaru temblase por algún motivo, esa persona no le gustaba para nada.

La figura de una persona se mostró ante ellos, estaba encorvada y parecía tener joroba, no podían seguros ya que tenía mucha ropa encima, algo imposible de pensar en esa época del año tan caluroso, llegando a cubrir su cara y su pelo.

- **Deteneos jóvenes incautos que queréis pasar por el sendero de la montaña. Pues un mal vive en ella. Al igual que vosotros muchos que lo intentaron jamás fueron vueltos a ver**. – se movió ladeando un poco la cabeza- **Se dice que en el bosque vive una mujer cuya belleza atrae a todo incauto viajero y los devora como el demonio que es, apoderándose de sus almas para siempre**.

- **Eso son solo leyendas** – dijo Kiba aburrido por esa tontería. – **Nosotros no le tenemos miedo**.

Esa extraña persona no parecía inmutarse ante el comentario del moreno, seguramente no serían las primeras personas que ignoraban sus avisos.

Dio otro paso y se inclinó en forma de reverencia.

Se colocó a un lado, permitiendo el paso a los dos jóvenes, los cuales pasaron sin miedo alguno.

- **Vuestra valentía os llevará a la tumba**.

Se giraron para encararlo pero ya no se encontraba, solo se oía en el tintineo de su cascabel.

- **Maldita sea ¿quien se cree? **– dijo Kiba molesto

Siguieron con su camino, a cada paso que daban el bosque se volvía mas oscuro y los árboles mas altos produciendo así una sensación angustiosa. Como si estuvieran atrapados y al mismo tiempo observados por ojos invisibles.

- **SOCORRO**

La llamada de socorro de alguien procedía justo en frente de ellos, ¿Podría ser el demonio?

Continuará….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Yatta!!!!!

Primer cap!!!

Bueno para aquellos que ya me conocéis ya sabréis que estoy a escribir otro fic "el video rojo" que intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Al igual que el otro va a ser un yaoi un SasuNaru.

Espero que os gustase el primer cap, Si queréis que continúe me dejáis un review.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	2. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Fueron corriendo por el camino hasta encontrarse en mitad de un descampado, pero allí no había nadie, al poco por la parte superior del bosque apareció corriendo una persona de pelo rubio que llevaba un paquete en sus manos pero al ser demasiado pesado calló al suelo dejando caer en su proceso todo cuanto llevaba consigo.

Tanto Sasuke como Kiba se mantuvieron escondidos a la espera de lo que le estaría a punto de ocurrir.

Tras de él salieron dos personas, por sus ropas raídas y su aspectos desalineados, daban toda el sensación de ser unos simples ladrones. Pero al ser mayor el número y de mayor fuerza, el pobre chico tenía todas las de perder.

Kiba estaba dispuesto a salir del escondite para ayudar, pero fue vuelto a su lugar por la fuerza que había ejercido Sasuke, iba a protestar pero su compañero le hizo una señal para que se dirigiera a escondidas al otro lado y así hacerles una emboscada.

- **No, por favor** – suplicó el chico desde el suelo, ya sabía lo que querían de él pero esta era la primera que llegaban tan lejos en su intento.

- **Tranquilo, solo nos queremos divertir**. – dijo el mas bajo al mismo tiempo que relamía sus labios con gesto obsceno.

- ¡**Socorro que alguien me ayude**! –gritó esta vez el chico al ver que no tenía escapatoria que no ser mas que un juguete en los manos de esos hombres.

Se levantó pero los ladrones al ser mas fuerte que el chico, lo pudieron derrumbar al suelo dejándolo a cuatro patas, lo que hizo que al rubio le recorriera un escalofrió y asco al saber lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

Por lo que se resignó y cerró los ojos, al sentir como uno de ellos se había colocado sobre él aplicando todo su peso sobre la espalda del rubio, para así impedir que intentara huir, mientras que al mismo tiempo una esas manos recorría su pecho descubierto.

De pronto un sonido sordo parecía detener todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo y como desaparecía el peso de su espalda y como ese cuerpo caía a un lado suyo, era uno de los ladrones.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y miró a su alrededor, estaba comprobando si lo que estaba viendo era cierto o solo una forma que su mente había creado para escapar de la realidad.

- **Deberías tener mas cuidado** – dijo una voz tras de si.

El dueño de la voz era de un chico de pelo negro que poseía a su vez una voz grave, que entró dentro de su mente como al vello sonido jamás oído en toda su vida.

- **Es que nunca hasta ahora se habían atrevido a atacarme**. – contestó el rubio.

- **Eso no era lo que quería decir** – dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la frente con aspecto cansado.

En un principio no entendía a que se refería, pero al seguir la mirada del pelinegro pudo comprobar que tenía la parte de arriba de su yukata abierto, lo que dejaba al aire su torso.

Y con los movimientos mas rápidos que el rubio podía hacer, cerro de nuevo su yukata.

Tras calmarse un poco, buscó en el suelo el paquete que llevaba consigo. La abrió y dejó ver que en ella había varios peces, que parecían recién pescados o al menos su aspecto daba a entender.

Pero después de hacer la revisión, vio que le faltaba unos, buscó con la mirada, que a su vez se dio cuenta de que había sido del segundo ladrón, el cual que al igual que el primero se encontraba tendido en el suelo inconciente y a su lado estaba de pie un chico de mas o menos de su edad, sonriente.

- **¿Qué pasa? **– preguntó Kiba al ver la cara de preocupación del rubio.

- **Es que… estaba seguro que tenía otro pez aquí**.

Pero no lo encontraron aunque Kiba estaba seguro que Akamaru debía de habérselo comido en un momento de despiste del.

- **¿Nombre?** – dijo Sasuke.

- **¿Eh?** – dijo desconcertado el rubio por la repentina pregunta.

- **¿Qué como te llamas**?

- **Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto**. – no sabía si quedar o salir corriendo al ver la cara tan seria que ponía el moreno a Naruto. Parecía como si lo estuviera analizando o estudiando.

Kiba al vero la tensión que se producía entre los dos, pensó que ya que Sasuke no tendría pensado presentarse, lo haría él.

- **Lo siento, es que mi compañero de viaje, no sabe como tratar con las personas. Mira te presento: yo soy Kiba, aquel con el seño fruncido es Sasuke y este pequeñazo es mi amigo Akamaru**. – decía al Imsa tiempo que le levantaba al perro cogiéndolo por los costados.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el perro comenzara a gruñir como si Naruto fuese un enemigo peligroso al cual enfrentarse.

- **Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?**

- **Creo que no le caigo bien**. – el rubio no parecía molesto por lo ocurrido mas bien parecía que estaba curioso por el comportamiento del perro, casi como si fuera divertido.

- **Oh, lo siento, no sé por que se está comportando así**. – agarró al pequeño perro por el abdomen y le dio la vuelta quedando así cara a cara - **Akamaru eso no se hace**. – pronunció severa, para que el perro en tendiera que era una regañina.

- **Tal vez sea por que estas ocultando algo**. – dijo fríamente el pelinegro desde detrás del rubio.

- **¡Sasuke! **– Kiba ya no sabía que hacer para calmar la situación, un perro que gruñe y además su compañero no parecía confiar en nada en el rubio.

Sasuke se fue del lugar para dirigirse al camino por el cual iban, pero al poco la voz interrumpió de nuevo el camino del pelinegro.

- **¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?** – dijo con tranquilidad, como si fuera algo normal de pedir para el rubio, lo que hizo desconfiar a Sasuke.

- **No tenemos tiempo que perder, además tenemos que llegar al siguiente pueblo**.

- **Pero…** - intentó replicar el rubio.

- **Nos vamos…** - ordenó el pelinegro a Kiba que todavía no había movido un solo dedo.

- **Miren **– señaló el cielo – **dentro de poco comenzará a llover**.

- **Eso es imposible** – Sasuke se encontraba ya cansado de todo esto y solo pensaba en buscar un lugar en el que hospedarse, cualquier sitio le valdría- **¿Pero como…?** – el pelinegro estaba plenamente seguro que antes no había nube alguna en el cielo, pero ahora el cielo se estaba llena de nubes negras lo que quería decir que dentro de poco iba a haber una tormenta.

- **Me parece que al final habrá que aceptar la invitación**. – sonrió Kiba

- **Que bien**. – dijo el rubio al ver que habían aceptado su invitación de ir con él. - **Por aquí **– movió la mano para que se dieran prisa.

- **¿No confías en él? **– preguntó Kiba casi en un susurro a Sasuke.

- **No confió en nadie**. – contestó su compañero como si tal la cosa.

- **Oh, vaya. A mi no me parece mala persona aunque Akamaru… No lo entiendo nunca antes lo había hecho**. – suspiró resignado – **Que mas quisiera poder leer sus pensamientos**.

Tras n rato de caminata, Kiba se colocó al lado del rubio para poder preguntar al rubio con mas tranquilidad.

- **Etto… ¿Naruto, no?**

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza.

- **Querría saber quien vive en la casa**.

- **Bueno pues solo estamos la señora y yo**.

- **Eso es extraño**. – dijo Sasuke desde atrás- **¿Cómo es que acabaron, tu señora y tú, solos aquí en mitad de la montaña?**

- **Pues no estoy seguro pero al parecer la señora es de una familia rica pero su marido la deshonró y a causa de ello ella escapó a las montañas**.

- **Menuda historia**. – no sabía si creérsela, daba a entender que la historia era inventada.

Kiba se cruzó sus brazos en su pecho mientras pensaba detalladamente sobre lo que le acababan de contar, al mismo tiempo el pelinegro se quedó mirando fijamente la espalda del rubio intentando descubrir lo que esa persona estaba ocultando y, también, por que al verle le producía en él una extraña sensación que todavía clasificar.

- **¿Y tu? **– preguntó Sasuke sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción lo que hizo que el rubio volviera a ponerse nervioso.

- **¿eh?**

- **¿Cómo es que llegaste a trabajar para ella?**

- **Pues me encontró, me ofreció un lugar en el que dormir y comer, y yo acepté. No hay nada interesante que contar en ello**. – podría ser cierto que no era nada del otro mundo lo ocurrido para que llegase a estar en esa situación después de todo. Pero que le decía alguien que esto no era una trampa.

- **¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!** – gritó de pronto Kiba, asustando a su paso a sus compañeros de viaje.

- **¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó Naruto, mientras que Sasuke se había puesto en posición de defensa por si algo decidía salir del bosque que les rodeaba.

- **Ahí hay algo**. – señaló a la espesura, pero al estar tan oscuro era impsible ver nada que estuviera a mas de tres metros en su interior, era como la boca de un lobo.

De pronto el follaje de los arbustos que había detrás de ellos comenzó a moverse, Akamaru comenzó a su vez gruñir enseñando los caninos y a erizar el pelo de su espalda. Pero esta posición poco duró, ya que el perro tras oler el aire cambió su forma de comportarse, aulló de forma que parecía que le estaban haciendo daño y el movimiento era como si no pudiera sostenerse en sus propias patas.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó entre ellos y al ver cual había sido su procedencia, comprobaron que era Naruto el que ahora en el suelo, Sasuke pudo ver que unas cosas peludas se encontraban sobre el rubio y que este no hacía nada para sacárselos, mas bien parecía que se estuviera divirtiéndose.

- **Son nuestras mascotas**. – señaló el rubio sacando a uno de ellos de entre sus ropas.

Lo que antes no parecía ser mas que una mata de pelo, ahora se podía distinguir a un pequeño zorro con cara de estar a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, pues sus bostezos eran continuos. Mientras el otro estaba mejor alimentado ya que tenía un _poco_ de barriga.

Kiba estaba mas pendiente de lo que le ocurría a su perro, pero este tras la aparición de los dos zorros este volvió a la normalidad ladeando la cabeza como si dijera: _Todo iba bien hasta que me quedé en blanco, ¿qué a pasado?_ Lo que tranquilizo solo de momento.

- **Pero… ¿tantos?** – miró fríamente Sasuke a los dos zorros que se encontraban en el regazo del rubio, aunque ellos no parecían para nada intimidados por el pelinegro.

- **Je je je je je** – rió nerviosamente. – **supongo que para nosotros nos sirven para que nos case las ratas**.

Tras la extraña forma de encontrase con los zorros, siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a la casa en la que se hospedarían por esta noche, la cual era enorme, pero no fue esto lo que mas les impresionó sino que el buen estado en la que se encontraba, si de verdad solo estaba Naruto mas la señora aquí eso debía de ser una mentira, por que imposible cuidar algo de tales dimensiones solo una persona, por muy buena que esta sea en el cuidado de una casa.

De uno de los laterales de la casa apareció una bella mujer, que llevaba un kimono blanco con el dibujo de un zorro en el. Lo que dio a entender a Sasuke que tal fuera para ella una obsesión eso de los zorros, que hasta los tenía de mascotas, como si fueran un perro.

- **Quería daros las gracias por ayudarle**. – dijo la dueña al mismo tiempo que qua hacía un gesto de gratitud con su cuerpo.

- **De nada**. – contestó Kiba.

- **Por favor quedaros al menos esta noche aquí como agradecimiento**.

- **Gracias**. – volvió a contestar el dueño de Akamaru.

En un principió Sasuke no se había fijado pero… ¿Cómo sabía ella que habían ayudado a Naruto?

Cuando iba a preguntarle era ya demasiado pues se había ido llevándose consigo a Naruto. ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar?

- **Déjame ver, Naruto**. – pidió la señora de la casa.

- **Si señora**.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a la mujer y deshizo el obi que ataba su yukata, dejando así al descubierto su espalda, en la cual se podía ver lo que parecía ser un tatuaje de un zorro de nueve colas en ella.

Continuará…

Bueno pues… tras mi pequeño (vamos si, larguísimo) retraso aquí teneis el siguiente cap del fic, que ya muchos me pidáis. Muchos gracias a todos por leer este fic y por molestaros en dejar comentarios.

MegumiMinami310: encantada que te haya gustado y aquí tienes el siguiente cap del fic, espero que te guste y que me des tu opinión sobre este nuevo cap.

Dark Yokisa: Bueno mujer tampoco es para que comiences a desollar mi fic en el primer cap también Uff, No se que hacer contigo ¬¬

Coptesita: que bien que te haya gustado y espero tu opinión sobre este nuevo cap.

Kikimaru: bueno este cap es un poco mas grande, aunque no te puedo prometer de que vayan a ser mas grandes XD

chibi-andru: escribir yo historia de misterio o de angustia? Que va. Bueno, vale si es cierto lo confieso siempre acabo escribiendo historias de misterio que le vamos a hacer. XD

haruno Soraya: bueno aquí tienes la continuación y encantada de conocerte, espero que te guste la continuación y espero tu opinión.

Bueno un beso para todos y espero que vuestros comentarios sobre este nuevo cap, tanto si son buenos como malos, o decirme los fallos que tiene por ejemplo.

Bye nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Cuando paso sus dedos sobre la piel tatuada del pequeño, sintió como su piel se estremecía. Si, era la misma sensación que hacia tanto esperaba ver, hoy iba a ser el día, por fin iba a ser recompensada. Y ese estupido niño seria su cordero para el sacrificio a su dios. Era como si ya pudiera su sangre brotar. Pero todavía no, todavía faltaba algo…

Separo la mano de la espalda del rubio, y se asomó a la ventana. Y fue entonces que en su cara de porcelana se formo una mueca de disgusto. Esos hombres que había traído eran demasiado enclenques y débiles. Pero tal vez el de pelo negro si serviría, aun siendo tan joven, por lo que solo necesitaba deshacerse del otro.

- **Ya que esta vez tenemos a dos. Te dejaré que elijas a uno**.

- **¿Que? Yo… no…. Yo no puedo elegir.** – esto le extrañaba que la señora le permitiese elegir, eso quería decir que…

- **De acuerdo, entonces lo haré yo**. – dijo la señora al mismo tiempo que mordía su uña del dedo pulgar, cosa que hacia siempre que se mostraba ansiosa.

- **¡No!** – al ver la equivocación que habia cometido por alzar la voz, se arrodillo al suelo. Solo imploraba que no le castigara por haber mostrado esa desfachatez,

- **¿Qué has dicho?** – la furia se sentía en cada una de sus palabras, como si contuviera su ira en ella. Odiaba a ese niño desde siempre, muchas veces se preguntaba por que lo mantenía con vida, viendo lo inútil que era en todo lo que le pedía.

Le había pedido que le trajera a un hombre y en cambio vinieron dos, y lo peor de todo era que ninguno de los dos servía para sus causas.

- **Siento** **mucho mi comportamiento**. – dijo el rubio pegando cada vez mas su frente contra el suelo, hasta tal punto que podía sentir los pausados pasos de su señora en la madera.

- **Ve entonces, y manda aquí al otro**. – acabado de decir esto la señora se dio la vuelta, para seguir viendo el jardín.

- **Si, señora**.- dijo el rubio levantándose y marchándose del lugar sin dar nunca la espalda a la señora. Ya que darle la espalda a esa mujer seria igual que darle la espalda a un león, mataría a la mínima muestra de debilidad.

Camino lo mas deprisa que le permitía el kimono. Pero de pronto se dio cuanta que estaba de camino de condenar a una persona y de mantener a otro un poco mas de tiempo con vida. Fue entonces que paro de caminar y sintió que todo esto que conocía como su mundo carecía de sentido, que el era solo un títere que su señora manejaba a su antojo. Pero que otra opción le quedaba, y escapar no era una. Por lo que continúo con paso decidido hacia lo que seria el comienzo de su pesadilla.

Encontró a los dos jóvenes tranquilamente en el jardín. Se quedo ahí de pie sin hacer nada, primero mira a Sasuke y después a Kiba, parecían ajenos a lo que dentro de poco les esperaban como destino.

**- Yo..** – dijo casi en susurro

- **¿Qué pasa Naruto?** – preguntó Sasuke sin darse la vuelta para verle. Al extraño para el rubio por que estaba seguro de que no había hecho ruido, incluso miraba confuso a lo que pasaba y hasta que no hablara el otro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia.

**- La señora quiere que Kiba-san vaya a hablar con ella**. –ya estaba hecha la decisión, la señora se ocuparía de Kiba y el de Sasuke. Se preguntaba cuantas veces había hecho esto ya, cuantas…

- **No Akamaru, quédate aquí**.- dijo kiba dejando al perro junto con los dos zorros pequeños. Los zorros se quedaron mirando al rubio, ellos ya sabian lo que iba a pasar, conocían lo que aguardaba entre esas paredes de madera…

- **Tenemos aguas termales, si quiere podría bañarse Sasuke-san** – dijo el rubio tras ver como se iba Kiba del lugar.

- **Vaya, con que sabes hablar de forma formal**. – dijo al mismo tiempo que casi mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, al cual al rubio le resulto de lo mas irritante.

Sasuke se marcho a donde se encontraban las aguas, después de todo no seria mala cosa bañarse tras tanto tiempo. Ya llevaba un rato cuando sintió que alguien venia desde atrás.

De un movimiento rápido, saco su espada de su escondite y fue directa a matar a quien fuera, pero con la misma rapidez se detuvo, al oír como caían al suelo un cubo de madera con jabón y toallas, y al levantar la vista pudo ver esos ojos azules.

- **Podría haberte cercenado la garganta**. – dijo furioso

- **Lo siento, solo vine para ayudarle en su lavado**. Dijo el rubio recogiendo las cosas que habían caído al suelo.

- **No me hace falta, ahora lárgate**. – dijo al mismo tiempo que se metia en el agua otra vez

- **Pero Sasuke**.

- **Te he dicho que te largues, ya que te juro por mi espada que te podría hacer cosas peores que matarte**. –dijo al mismo tiempo que casi se mordía un lado de su labio inferior. En toda su vida se había sentido de esa manera, era como si su sangre se hubiera ido toda la cabeza dejándole sin capacidad de razonamiento, ni siquiera sabia de le estaba habisando.

- **Esa amenaza no funcionara conmigo. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo**. – dijo el rubio sin mostrar ni un solo atisbo de miedo en sus palabras.

- **Maldita sea**. – maldijo el moreno al mismo tiempo que hacia que el rubio quedara bajo él.

Todo era culpa de él, todo fue culpa de ese rubio, le había avisado, no entendía el por que no se marchaba. Lo único que le inundaba la cabeza era pensamientos de destrozarlo y hacerlo desaparecer en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Aprisionó bajo su mano la blanca yukata que llevaba el rubio, al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba boca abajo, pero mas que su que su tatuaje fue la voz del rubio lo que le hizo separase de el.

- **El orgullo desmesurado es lo que provoco que ahora me encuentre atada a ella. Escapa tu que puedes**. – dijo el rubio mirando hacia la nada y a todo al mismo tiempo

- **¿De que hablas?**

Antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta, un grito de desesperación y dolor se oyó en el lugar, haciendo que por un momento se olvidara de todo.

- **Tu amigo esta condenado. Y si no te vas ahora tu también seguirás su mismo destino**.

Continuará….

--------------------

Bueno aquí tenemos un cap supermegacorto, espero poder continuarlo mas seguidamente ahora que me encuentro con tiempo libre.

De verdad siento mucho el retraso, pero ahora que trabajo no encuentro teimpo para nada.

Y tambien un gran abrazo a todos aquellos que enviaron reviews.

Y se tenies alguna duda sobre el fic o si he cometido alguna falta por favor dejar un reviews.

Saludos de parte de una autora que solo escribe los dias que no duerme a causa de las pesadillas.


End file.
